A Ninja's Life for Me
by Chibiaddicted
Summary: A perfect life with a perfect boyfriend is every girl's dream right? Wrong. All Haruno Sakura wants is a life of adventure, but when 2 men save her life and tell her that she's going to save their village will she regret her wish for adventure and love?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Another story

* * *

A perfect life was what Haruno Sakura had. A perfect, handsome boyfriend, two rich parents, good grades, and even a Ferrari, but this was all just a bore to the 17 year old now. What she wanted was excitement and suddenly getting saved by two handsome men who tell her that she's in grave danger is exactly the kind of excitement she wanted. Too bad these men are also crazy. And by Sakura's definition you can be categorize as crazy if kidnap her, claim that your two ninjas, claim that she's a ninja, and that only she can save their village of Konoha from utter destruction. Adventure? More like nightmare waiting to happen!

* * *

It was just a normal night, well, as normal as it could be for poor Sakura. The tall, curvy girl practically skipped down the walkway in the mall. Her reason for happiness? The mall was a large outlet mall, far behind the fashion scene at her usual upscale mall. But, why would a rich, pretty young girl want to shop at an outlet mall when she could get almost the exact thing for twice the price? The answer is simple – Hauno Sakura likes the unordinary.

Not just the unordinary though. She was an avid fantasy reader, always wishing that she could have an adventure but knowing that it was impossible. She was undeniably a weak, high maintenance girl who got a manicure every two weeks. The only things that she would never change were her natural pink hair, her emerald eyes, and her vivid imagination (she was told by her freshman English teacher that she had this 'vivid imagination').

As she trolled down the brown plastic tile, refusing to touch the bars on the steps, carrying two bags, she remembered why she came all the way out to the city to shop. Her boyfriend of almost three years had mentioned proposing a week ago and Sakura broke up with him today. It was the fear of commitment that made her dump her long-time boyfriend; it was fact that he was **too** perfect. Almost frighteningly gentle, caring, loving, and not to mention attentive, but Sakura just got sick of it. The feelings weren't all gone, she cared for him deeply, but she wanted more than just friendship feelings with her future fiancée. Corny as it sounds she wanted love and was waiting to be swept off of her feet like the fairytales.

Outside the mall and inside her Ferrari (she was one of the few people she knew that trusted people enough to drive her car to the most run down of places), she sighed before starting her black car and driving off slowly, speeding up as she went.

It was dark, but not past midnight. She had driven the roads many times and probably could drive blindfolded if she wasn't so scared to. That was the pink-haired girl's biggest fault – she was ruled on her own fear.

As she drove the repeatable pop music on the radio murmured softly in the background and she hummed along.

She heard the crack before she knew what had happened. Her front window was broken inward and one glimpse at the white smoke told her that the front of her car was most likely totaled. It was only a glimpse though before she felt something grab at her short-sleeved green blouse before she felt the seatbelt fall limply in her lap. Then, she was pulled out the broken window roughly by her shoulders. The gloved hands that grabbed her were warm and calloused.

She could barely make out the voices that spoke in low tones, both obviously male. "Are you sure this is her?" she heard. Her head was pounding and when she felt for the pain she felt water. A closer look through squinted, tired eyes and she could tell it was blood. Then, the high maintenance girl gave a blood curdling screamed that caused the man to drop her.

"What's happening to her?" One man yelled. The two, if there was in fact two, men sounded exactly alike through her headache. Her hands were furiously feeling for more blood only to find a few small cuts on her forehead and cheeks. Even though the cuts were superficial her hands were soaked in blood which glistened almost silver from the moonlight.

One of the men cursed, "I doubt this is the girl. How could one of them be so pathetic?" The others, she was sure that there were more than one now, mumbled in agreement. The speaker almost scoffed. "Get rid of her."

At his words she froze before she began to scream again. She opened her eyes wide before shutting them tight and flailed her long limbs around, trying to keep herself safe as long as she could. Nothing came though. Slowly opening her emerald eyes she saw five limp bodies on the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes at the sight, but she refused to shed any of them.

"Are you Haruno Sakura?" A kind, almost angelic voice asked softly. She looked for the voice and found a tall man with black hair. He stared down at her now tight form, her arms and legs as close as she could possibly get to her body. She nodded slowly as her throat was sore from the screaming. The man just remained impassive.

"That's a relief; we were worried that you'd be dead by now." She turned her head to her left and saw an older man. His hair was silver, but the moon made her wonder if the color might have been white. He wore a mask and a silver headband covered his left eye. "Are you okay?" She nodded no and both men didn't respond.

After much silence the older man approached her. He crouched down and looked into her eyes with his own. "Can I touch your head please?" He asked kindly. Not knowing what else to do she nodded. He looked over her wounds. "Its fine, you won't even get a nice scar." She smiled and he continued. "We have something to talk to you about, but first I think I should tell you something." He looked sad and Sakura immediately tensed up. He noticed and spoke in an even tone. "You're parents need you, Sakura."

"I know that this may seem odd to you, but it's imperative that you follow Sasuke and me to your home. We need to discuss some things." He stood up and held out his hand. Weakly she took it and stood up.

"How can I trust you?" It was the first thing she had said to the older man.

"You can't, yet. I have my reasons for wanting to talk to you though. I was a friend of your parents." He held out a picture and there was the first sign of proof. In the picture was her mother and father, dressed in green and blue like the man in front of her, both had an arm around the man in front of her now and were smiling into the camera. "I understand that that's not enough to trust me yet, but I need you to allow Sasuke here to carry you to your home." He pointed to the dark hair man who now stood next to her.

"Fine, I will." She had barely finished her sentence when the man beside her scooped her up in his arms and began jumping, yes **jumping**, on the trees. Sakura didn't scream (even though she sure as hell wanted to), instead she clutched as tight as she could and buried her head in his shoulder.

Finally the series of jumps and running was put to an end and she was safely in the inside of her large three story mansion. As soon as she stepped into the doorway her mother, a tough designer who frequented New York and Milan weekly, hugged her daughter tightly.

"Sakura, you're safe." She breathed out through tears. Sakura had never seen her mother cry and it shocked her. "Kakashi, thank-you for bringing her back," her mother nodded approvingly at the older man named Kakashi.

Sakura's father just glanced at his daughter and the group that came into the large living room. He was busy cleaning up a large splatter of blood on their white carpet. At Sakura's surprised expression Kakashi explained.

"You weren't the only one attacked." Kakashi took a seat in the lounge chair and seemed to automatically fall asleep. The one called Sasuke just stood stoically near the doorway.

"But how, how did you guys…" She trailed off, plopping down on the white sofa. Her mother sat down next to her daughter with a smile on her face.

"Sakura," the older woman started calmly, "We wanted to tell you today, but you were already out of the house. Honey, me and your father, and these two men, are from a far away place called Konoha." She held her daughter's hand tightly.

"Konoha? That sounds like a tree."

"Well, it is the Hidden Village of the Leaf." Her mother laughed. "It's home to many ninjas, like Kakashi and Sasuke. It's your father's and my home. And after these attacks, your father and I are sure that it should be your home too." Sakura wasn't really listening when her mother spoke, but she perked up at the last sentence.

"What?" She asked blankly. Her emerald eyes were wide with confusion. "I'm not leaving this house to go to some leafy village." She was standing now, but her hands still held tightly to her mother's.

"Well I'm sorry Sakura, I really am, but if you stay here then your life will be in danger. In Konoha you'll have hundreds of people to help you. Kakashi is a very reliable man and will show you the way to Konoha. When you wake up please understand that this is for your own good."

"When I wake up?" As soon as she finished her question Sakura felt pressure on her shoulder before passing out.

* * *

What will happen to Sakura when she wakes up?

Review and find out in the next chapter. :D

* * *


	2. Journey to Konoha

Wow, this is probably the earliest I've ever posted.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Sakura's eye's fluttered open. "Huh?" She mumbled before rolling over. There was nothing there though and she proceeded to fall on the ground. With a soft thump she felt the cold, wet dirt and a few patches of bright green grass. "This is so not my house." She stated as she came to that conclusion.

"At least you're right about that." The tall man with black hair, Sasuke, said coldly from his spot in a chair next to the makeshift bed that she was in. "We're leaving in ten minutes, grab your stuff." After he gave her the order, yes it was an **order**; he got up and left without another word.

"Get your stuff, Sakura. Go to a faraway place without your own consent, Sakura." She mocked Sasuke and her mother as she looked for her 'stuff'. She found her pink book bag and looked inside. A few pairs of sweatpants, a cute blouse, and a few other miscellaneous items from her room that her mother had obviously packed were inside the bag, but behind the bag was her favorite black jacket and tennis shoes.

After putting on a pair of black sweats and a hot pink shirt she walked out, slinging the light bag over her shoulder. Outside the small hut were trees. **A lot** of trees, more than Sakura had ever seen in any one place besides those channels that talk about the rainforest. "Wow," she breathed out. It was surprisingly beautiful.

"You've probably never seen this much green." Kakashi came out from the forest. "We have to hurry though, Konoha's at least a week away if we carry you, but that probably won't happen too much. You need to learn while you're here."

Sakura was never one to ask too many questions. She preferred to think about her questions and answer them herself but she couldn't help herself from asking, "Learn what?"

"Learn how to be a ninja of course. That's the main reason you're here, aside from your own safety of course." He was hiding something and Sakura knew it. Being the colorful girl she was she proceeded to tell him that he was hiding something. He just blew it off telling her that he wasn't hiding anything.

"I know you're hiding something and if you just tell me I'm sure that we'll get along. But if you don't tell me then I'll just have to talk to Mr. Stick in the Mud over here." She pointed at Sasuke who just stared ahead blankly.

"Fine, but only because I want this to be a peaceful mission," he was very relaxed when he spoke but she paid careful attention so that she'd know when he lied to her. Lies were something she was very good at noticing. "The real reason you're here, the reason your parents kept you in Japan for so long, is that you're supposedly destined to save Konoha from destruction."

"Destruction?" She asked as Kakashi started to walk. She followed with Sasuke trailing behind.

"Yes, an old priestess said claimed that one day Konoha would be destroyed unless a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes saved us." He glanced back at her and his eye crinkled in what she guessed was a smile. "But she also said the sky was green, I was really a cross-dressing girl, and that you'd be a boy."

Sakura laughed, "I can assure you that at least two of those are wrong."

"Only two? Does that mean that you are, in fact, a male?" Kakashi teased the younger girl.

The pink-haired girl looked shocked before blushing. "No, it means that you are hiding a very big secret from poor Sasuke over there." The both looked back at the boy who smirked. "See? Even he agrees and I can guess that he doesn't agree to just anything."

"That smirk doesn't necessarily mean that he agrees." Kakashi retorted. "He does that as a sign that he's actually alive underneath that fleshy thing we like to call skin." She giggled as she jogged to keep up with the much taller man. Sasuke had caught up and was looking mighty peeved at their jokes.

After a few more jokes Sasuke reminded Kakashi of where we were. Apparently we were coming near a place called Suna. Kakashi informed her that they'd be meeting the KazeKage.

"The what and the where?" Sakura asked her face blank. Obviously Kakashi and Sasuke had forgotten where she had come from.

"The Kazekage is the ruler, king in a sense, of the land called Suna. It's a desert land and luckily it's friendly with our own village of Konoha." The kinder man told her as they kept a brisk walk.

"I don't see any – oh. " She looked down at the sand that suddenly covered her tennis shoes. Just a second ago she was walking on lush grass and now it was dirt colored sand.

Sasuke smirked before picking her up easily. "It'll be just an annoyance if we try and let you walk." Before she could protest, he leaped up and began running at an incredible speed. Kakashi just ran right behind them.

Finally they reached what looked like a very large city…of sand castles. "I could make this at the beach." Sakura stated, before leaning against the pillage of sand. Surprisingly it didn't crumble.

"These took years to make, actually." A cold voice spoke from behind her. She screamed and turned around, meeting the gaze of a tall man. He stared down at her with his light green eyes and she stared up at him with her emerald eyes.

"So? I made a castle like this at the beach when I was nine, took me three hours. Then a little brat came over, stomped on it, and I got banned from that beach for trying to drown him." She shrugged with a small smile on her face. The other man just raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "I'm Sakura, by the way, and you are?" She held out her hand.

He took her hand and shook it firmly. "Gaara."

"Sakura, this is the Kazekage, Gaara, this is Haruno Sakura, she, she comes from a faraway place." Kakashi explained, sort of.

"Oh, you're the king of this sand village?" She asked nicely, hands behind her back.

"King?" The redhead tilted his head sideways and crossed his arms. Kakashi explained that it was a term from my country. "Then yes, I am king. But why are you three here?" She noticed that even though he never once looked at the raven haired man he still knew that Sasuke was there.

"It's a long journey to Konoha since she's not a ninja yet so we wanted to know if we could stay here for the night." Kakashi said nonchalantly. Sakura noted the 'not a ninja **yet**' and sighed. All eyes turned to her, but no one asked any questions.

"It's fine, just don't cause too much trouble." The young man, around her age at least, was wrapped in sand for a second and when the sand disappeared he was gone also.

"Now that's pretty cool." Sakura said wide-eyed. "Can I do that?" She asked hopefully.

Kakashi shook his head. "That's Gaara's technique. We'll talk more tonight." He led their small group to a sand hotel. The outside was the light brown color but the inside was wood. Kakashi ordered one room with three beds.

"Three beds? There's such a room?" She laughed but the other fifty people, Kakashi and Sasuke included, just stared at her. "What?"

"Rooms here go up to four beds per room since ninjas generally travel with three other companions." Kakashi explained. Sakura made an 'O' with her mouth.

They walked up two flights of stairs and went in the clean room. "I call shower first." Sakura stated before grabbing her clothes and running into the bathroom.

Sasuke glanced at the door, making sure it was closed, before speaking. "She's…odd. Not what you'd expect from Konoha's savior."

"Yes, but at least she's interesting." The older man interjected. "If you knew her parents then you'd understand that she gets her personality from them." He smiled from behind his blue mask at the memories.

"They didn't seem so bubbly." The raven haired boy leaned against the headboard of his green and brown bed.

"They weren't, actually. They were just very happy people." He stopped talking when Sakura walked out.

"That was refreshing. I mean, how do you ninja-people do this? I feel gross after just walking." She shook underneath her green monkey pajamas that matched the beds.

"You'll feel worse tomorrow." Sasuke mumbled from his bed next to hers.

She curled underneath the covers and looked at him for a second, "Hmm…probably, but I feel clean now and that's all that matters to me meanwhile you're still dirty and smell." Then she proceeded to stick her tongue out at him. "I've only known you for a day and while I'm not even sure if this is a dream I'm certain that you are a stick-in-the-mud type of guy." She stated matter-of-factly.

"If that's what you want to believe." He said simply before turning off his light. Kakashi followed suit and Sakura, who had been glaring at the stoic boy, did the same.

Once the team was up and ready to leave Kakashi led them to the entrance where Gaara stood looking ever-so bored.

"Oh, Kazekage," Sakura waved before turning to Kakashi, "is the king supposed to visit his visitors before they leave? That has to become boring after a while." She smiled at Gaara as she spoke.

Kakashi ignored her, "Yo Gaara, what are you doing here?" He asked calmly, eye looking lazy.

"I have a message for Tsunade and I figured that you'd be able to take it to her." Gaara handed Kakashi a scroll. "It's important that you give it to her immediantly." He glanced at Sakura. "Carry her if you have to."

Kakashi nodded, looking serious. "Sasuke, you carry her as far as you can and then rest. I'll go ahead." Sasuke nodded but the Sakura looked almost bewildered at the though. Before she could tell the man to stop he was gone in a flash.

"Come." Sasuke barked out as he began walking away.

Sakura turned to say a kind goodbye to Gaara who just raised another non existent eyebrow. She then proceeded to walk next to the cold boy. "Should I wear a collar and leash while I'm at it, Master?" She asked, looking angrily at her nails. Her pink and white nails were chipped and the paint was almost non existent.

"That'd be excellent, slave." Sasuke agreed before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder in one move. "You're too slow. I'll make sure the leash is extra short when we get home."

Sakura didn't want to know where home was. She was too busy grabbing at the boy's white jacket for leverage. "Put me down!" She yelled, trying to beat the wind.

He flipped her so that he now held her bridal style without stopping. "We should be a day or two away from Konoha when I stop." He informed.

She ignored him and instead focused on holding onto his neck. It was nightfall when he finally stopped. Looking down in his arms he saw the girl was asleep and after a few seconds on internal debate he dropped her.

"What the- Sasuke! That was uncalled for!" She rubbed her butt before turning her head to try and examine it. "Thanks," she said sarcastically, "now my butt is green." One of her favorite pairs of sweatpants, a cute baby blue color, had a large green and brown stain on it.

"Who is going to see it out here? Trust me; it's not your best feature." He stated matter-of-factly.

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "Then what is my best feature, pervert?" She sat down on a large rock next to Sasuke. He ignored her simply telling her to sleep. "I'm not tired." She pulled her legs up.

"Well I am so sleep." He laid back on the flat rock and closed his eyes. She moved as far as she could (it was the only rock and she doubted pushing him off would make him nicer to her) before attempting sleep.

"Are you always this chatty?" Sakura asked after a few minutes of silence. She didn't like silence when she was bored and right now she was very, **very** bored.

"No." Was his answer.

"Is it just me? Do I make you feel the urge to talk?" She teased, turning over to look at him. He stayed perfectly, almost scarily, still.

"Only to shut you up." He turned over so that his back was facing her.

"At least it's a start." She whispered before trying her hardest to sleep.

* * *

:O

Sasuke speaks? The horror. But then again, if he didn't this story wouldn't get very far.

I love reviews, they're like chocolate to my writing soul.

* * *


End file.
